thesquishablesfandomcom-20200214-history
PupilPath
Plot In this episode, as soon as Stoico walks in the room, tells the students that they’re moving on from Jupiter Ed, although Tillotson interuppted him by asking him if it was called Jupiter Grades and not Jupiter Ed. Stoico got annoyed and reminder her that it was Jupiter Ed for two months now (three in the cartoon, which is a mistake). Bursle confirmed this, but Stoico didn’t want his response, and informed the students that they weren’t allowed on Jupiter Ed again. The students gasped (excluding a few like Octopuff and Gampi (who paid no attention to what Stoico was saying)), and Toppy wondered what the replacement for Jupiter Ed was. Octopuff apprised her that he knew, and then responded to the class that PupilPath was the website they would use from now on. Stoico was shocked, and when he found out that Octopuff knew early since his Computer Applications teacher, Mrs. Borra, told him that two months ago. Stoico got upset on the inside at Mrs. Borra for that, but admitted that Octopuff was correct. Gampi wanted to know if it was similar to Cutil’s Path (a game), but Stoico disputed this, and explained that PupilPath is the new gradebook that the school would use from now on, and that it basically shows how students were doing in their classes. Stoico then asked the class if they knew why Jupiter Ed was replaced with PupilPath. No one answered his question, so he angrily explained to them that some people loved it more than Jupiter Ed. Symnel seemed to get the point by simply saying, ”Oh.” Stoico then deterred them by stating that none of them felt smart now, and subsequently laughed. After that, he added that there would be a quiz about PupilPath, making the students groan. However, Extop thought that he could’ve been less harsh, and even assumed that the quizzes never existed, but as soon as Stoico showed her the quizzes, she was stunned. WILL BE CONTINUED LATER Trivia *On November 18, 2014, one of the creator's teachers told him that starting from the Second Semester, Curtis High School was moving on from Jupiter Ed to PupilPath. This was the experience this episode was based on. **A parody of this experience was also referenced to in the episode when Octopuff’s Computer Applications teacher (Mrs. Borra) told him that as well) told him the same thing two months and two weeks ago too. *Production on this episode began November 18, 2014 (beginning with the script), and ended on February 19, 2015, although two Easter eggs were uploaded on February ??, 2015. *The Cutil’s Path & Ster Easter eggs were uploaded on February 19, 2015 while the (add other two Easter eggs when uploaded) were uploaded on February ??, 2015. *The episode was uploaded on YouTube six days before it aired on February 25, 2015. *With the exception of First Day, this episode is longer than all of the other ones so far (including shorts as well), making this episode the second-longest episode in The Squishables history. *When Stoico told Tillotson that Jupiter Grades got a name change two months ago, it was a reference to Jupiter Grades changing their name to Jupiter Ed back in November 2014. *Casroltane's name was originally spelled Csroltane, but an "a" was added between the C and the S to make the name closer to normal. *Casroltane's name includes Tane's name at the end, and it's based off of the creator's Computer Applications teacher's name. *This is the first cartoon to have Stoico and Tillotson appear and speak. *This will be Extop’s only speaking appearance of Season 6, as she’ll take a break for the rest of the season. *The short Cutil's Path conversation wasn't part of the original script, but it was added to keep up with Gampi's personality about referencing video games. *The Cutil’s Path Easter egg was the first one that the creator begun. *Artistunknown rewrote the blurb at the back of the Cutil’s Path case. *Numerous sound effects from this episode came from Freesound.org, including one of Mrcontesty’s own that was uploaded on clippysounds, his freesound.org account, on February 3, 2015, three weeks and one day before the episode aired. **That sound effect was the one that played when Gampi's phone dropped on the table. *Outback Breezes (from Digital Workshop) is the name of the music that was playing while Stoico was explaining what PupilPath was. *Another Digital Workshop piece that played was Resonance, and it played during the “Later…” screen. *This is the first episode of Season 6, as well as the first The Squishables episode of 2015. *This is the first episode since Half Day to have multiple easter eggs. **It might also have the most Easter eggs out of all of The Squishables videos. *This cartoon was animated mostly while in the size of 720 X 405, but was resized to 1280 X 720 after Nat29 finished animating this, and subsequently finished the robot scene and Tillotson watching it before converting this to a video. *The font used for "PupilPath" in the real intro is VAG Rounded Black, which is also the font supposedly used for PupilPath's and Skedula's logo. It is also used in the episode's thumbnail for Newgrounds. *There was going to be a part in which someone claimed that another reason the school might be switching to PupilPath was due to it having it's own mobile app, but this was unintentionally left out. **Another part that was left out by mistake was Stoico saying that the teachers would be using Skedula, while the students would only use PupilPath. **Plus, before Stoico asked Octopuff how he knew the new grading system’s name, he was going to facepalm. This was accidentally omitted as well. *However, some parts were left out intentionally. **When the episode first showed that Stoico was annoyed at Tillotson for thinking that Jupiter Ed was Jupiter Grades, inspired by one of The Jam Cave's cartoons, there was going to be a distressed texture above everything, but it didn't look good, so it was cut. **Plus, right before Stoico SAID, “Time’s up, losers,“ Symnel originally blinked while looking at her quiz before Toppy and Ster did, but she only stares at the paper now. However, she blinked at it in A Making of PupilPath Video. *The latest episode before this one was Evacuation Drill, and that was released in November 2013, but due to the fact that this episode was released in 2015, this makes 2014 the only year so far since the series began in 2009 to not have any new The Squishables episodes. *When Stoico says "Thanks a lot, Casroltane Borra," he uses the Whispery voice on VoiceForge instead of using the Whisper option on Oddcast. This was intentional, and makes it the first time since Summer Reading Pt. 1 in which a VoiceForge voice was used. *The Split-Screen Reaction of all the characters (excluding Stoico, Extop, and Tillotson) was inspired by the one in Bonus Stage Episode 50 Part 3. *Unlike the previous episode, mouth loops are used occasionally in this episode. However, at the same time, actual lip syncing is also used on occasion. Sometimes, it's a mixture of the two. *Even though both Artistunknown (the creator of FrogMan the Series) and Nat29 helped MistyEntertainment with his Adrellia Village series, this is the first time Artistunknown had personally helped Nat29 with an animation of his by doing additional animation, making a painted version of the episode's icon, giving some advice to improve the episode and more. *Both Changing of Students Revelation and New Teachers Revelation plays before this episode does in the Newgrounds version that way viewers there know who the new students' and teachers' names are, as neither Stoico's or Wiverpent's names were spoken out loud in the episode. **However, once Changing of Students Revelation finishes playing, it transitions right to New Teachers Revelation using the blur transition effect instead of fading out and letting the next revelation animation play. **Also, Extop is shaded in the New Teachers Revelation animation for this episode, but not in the standalone animation. *The background used when Stoico was yelling at Ster was created by Nat29 himself in After Effects, as well as the motion loop used in the “Later…” screen using the same program. *This is the first The Squishables episode to use Nat29’s own painted backgrounds. *This is the very first episode to have a mouth partially show some teeth while making the L sound at the same time (like when Stoico says “also” in “It also shows how you're doing in your classes so far”). *Stoico and Tillotson use the same bodies as in the New Teachers Revelation video. *Even though the old style for TH mouths are seen in this episode from time to time, a newer style of the TH mouths are also used. In the new style for the TH mouths, the tongue has an outline and is shaded. Future episodes will feature only this style of TH mouths. *This is the first episode to have it’s icon for Newgrounds be mainly done by someone else. In this case, Nat29 created a prototype of what the icon should look like, and Artistunknown made a painted and more professional looking version of it. It was done on January 4, 2015, exactly a month and three weeks before the episode was released. *Everybody speaks in this episode, although Symnel only responds to one of Stoico’s lines with an “Oh,” and Bursle, Toppy, Wiverpent, and Flagstick only say one thing during the entire episode. Extop also has a small amount of lines. In fact, the amount is so small that she has less lines that Tillotson, even though she’s just a para. The only students to have more than one line are Ster, Octopuff, and Gampi. They have three (five if you count one of the Easter eggs), three, and two lines respectively. Tillotson and Stoico have the most lines out of everyone. *When Tillotson states that “There is to be no looking at anyone else’s quiz,” the screen shows Grate looking at Err’s quiz. This is the first appearance of Grate in an episode in two years and five months, and it’s Err’s first appearance in an episode in a year and five months. Ovel also appears when Tillotson tells the students that all devices have to be given to her, Extop, or Stoico. She is seen giving her smartphone to one of her sophomore teachers, and it’s also her first appearance in a year and five months. **Also, the reason Mape has been replaced by Err in the image is because she went to a different school. *The teacher that Ovel hands the phone to’s skin color was generated by Thonky because Kareno (where Nat29 usually gets the skin colors for his Squishables these days) was down at the time. *Ovel’s pose when she hands out the phone is exactly the same as one of her poses from Senior Prom Pt. 1 except for the fact that the shading changed and one of her hands were altered since she was giving her smartphone to another Squishable (one of her sophomore teachers)). *The Device-Detecting Robot was originally going to be in the same area as Tillotson. *In the Squishables’ world, none of the students were told about PupilPath until the first day of the second semester. In the creator’s school, the December 2014 Newsletter mentioned that Jupiter Ed would be changed (although they claimed that the new grading system was Skedula, not PupilPath), one of his classes were reminded about the grading system change the first week they got back, and the school announced that PupilPath would be coming to their school both by a blog post and emailing students and parents on January 20, 2015. *Stoico’s face when he crushed the second cricket was based off of Lunk’s face from the tenth episode of the Cyanide & Happiness Show (Episode Schmepisode). *One of the MIDI Musical Stings are similar (but not the same) as one of the MIDI Musical Stings in Swiveling Webdings Part 1, which is part of the Webdings series, another Nat29 series. *Artistunknown drew the “other hideous device,” which was a sad PalmPilot along with it’s pen, who is also sad, although Nat29 did the eyebrows. **In addition, both the PalmPilot and the pen have a different eye style than The Squishables eye style. *The folder that the message about using the A/C in the classroom is on is a modified version of File Folder from the Webdings series. *In the Newgrounds version, here’s the real list of characters that appeared in order of when they first showed up: **Tane **Ster **Wiverpent **Stoico **Tillotson **Extop **All of the other Season 6 Students in alphabetical order **Device-Detecitng Robot *The music used in the Cutil’s Path Easter egg is named Patiently Waiting by waluigisrevenge from DeviantArt, and it’s a remix of J0074273.mid. *It is unknown who created the Device-Detecting Robot. *On February 4, 2015, in the real classroom, the first window in the classroom is closed, but it’s open in this episode at least since the creator wanted to complete the episode as soon as possible. One could think that Stoico hates the students so much that he leaves all the windows open to torture them by making the room very cold. *When Toppy asks Stoico what their new gradebook would be, one part of the background was lightened so viewers could see one of her arms a bit more easily. *Artistunknown drew the cricket, although it was originally planned to be done by Nat29 himself. *Ster, Wiverpent, and Flagstick basically used mouth loops for literally all of their lines, even in the Easter egg Ster appeared in. They’re also the only characters in the episode (counting the Easter eggs) to never have actual lip sync. **However, sometimes the mouth loops are edited to make the lip sync slightly more accurate. *Stoico walks from the wrong side of the room. Although, there is more the room, so he could’ve done something on the other side and then returned to the middle of the classroom from there. *This is the second The Squishables episode to use Camtasia Studio to combine the scenes and export them into one, single file. Goofs *When Tillotson shows an annoyed look at Gampi from criticizing her response to him getting injured, you could still hear her laughing a bit even though she stopped laughing. *For majority of the episode (excluding the scene where Stoico yells at Ster), Stoico’s shading is incorrect. *When tongues are shown in this episode, some of them have different angles of shading which might possibly be wrong. *In the episode’s icon, both Stoico and Symnel lack arms, although they had them in the prototype. **In the icon, it also looks as if Gampi is lacking a nose, even though he also had it in the prototype. *In the Cutil’s Path Easter egg, when the CD case turns, the Wii logo glitches since for two frames it’s gone, on another frame it’s just a gray rectangle, and the frame after it the logo is only a tiny triangle. *When Ster gets out of his seat, it turns out that the desks and chairs are taller than the Squishables themselves. This can’t be fixed until next season. *When Ster and Stoico were talking to each other, Ster still had his quiz on the desk. *The new design of the SmartBoard was supposed to have a red light somewhere, but the creator forgot to add it for this episode. *When Gampi was shocked when the Device-Detecting Robot took his Tougham away, the outline of Stoico's mouth is in a lighter color. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes